Pokemon Snap 2/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Pokemon Snap 2. Controls Control Stick: Look around. ZR: Hold to enter Camera Mode. While in Camera Mode, press A to take a picture and use the control stick to aim the camera. A: Throw the Apple to lure Pokemon towards you or knock Pokemon back. While in Camera Mode, take a picture. B: Throw a Pester Ball to knock back Pokemon and annoy them, or get them out of their hiding spots. Y: Play the PokeFlute to wake up nearby Pokemon. ZL: Use the Dash Engine to make the Zero-Two vehicle go faster. Opening At the beginning of the game, you're sleeping in bed. Then, a Pidgey wakes you up and drops you a letter. It says: "Could you please drop by my lab today? I have a job for you. I'll explain it when you get here. From, Professor Oak." You reach Oak's lab and he tells you that he's recently started up the Pokemon Report, a book with all kinds of information on Pokemon. He hopes to provide a helpful guide to the Kanto region. However, there is one thing his report is missing: pictures. He's seen your passion for Pokemon photography and thus asks you to help him get pictures of Pokemon. He also gives you the Zero-Two Vehicle. Anyway, now there's nothing to do but head to the first course, the Beach. Beach The Beach is the first course in the game. It's meant to walk you through the game. However, when you first arrive, you can only get some of the Pokemon, since the others require special items. Anyway, you'll go through a quick tutorial where you can get a good shot of Pidgey and then you're on your own. Just up here, you can get a picture of Doduo standing next to the track and Pikachu hanging out on the sand. There are a few more Pidgeys ahead, as well as a Butterfree to snap a picture of. Now, just keep moving on and a Doduo will jump out of the bushes. (Ah, the flashbacks.) There's also a Meowth and a Caterpie up ahead too. You'll see some rustling grass, but you can't do anything with it now. Next up, you'll be nearing the end of the course, but quickly turn right. You'll catch a great shot of Lapras. Then, turn left to get a Magikarp shot and the course is over. What to do after each course After each course, what you need to do is select which pictures to show to Professor Oak. He grades your photos based on how big the Pokemon is, the Pokemon's pose, and whether or not the Pokemon is in the middle of the frame. He'll also award you bonus points if you got a special shot, like Surfing Pikachu or Jigglypuff Onstage, and if you get multiple of the same Pokemon. Overall, just go with whatever pictures you think is best based on his criteria. He'll give them all a check-over and award you points for good shots. You can also save some photos to your personal album, which I like to do if I accidentally get a hilarious shot like a derping Slowpoke. Anyway, after you check over you'll gain access to the next course, the Mine. Mine The Mine is the second course in the game, and is a little harder than the Beach. When you enter the cave, get a shot of Pikachu. This triggers the special shot Pikachu on a Ball, where Pikachu rolls around on a Voltorb. Also, get some pictures of a few Voltorb around here. Try to get them just before they explode. That'll get you a ton of points, especially if you get the one the Electabuzz is chasing. However, grab a picture of Electabuzz first, since it counts as a special shot. There's a Pikachu nearby and some Kakuna on the ceiling, but ignore them for now since you already got a good Pikachu and you don't have the tools for a good Kakuna shot yet. Next, into the Zubat cave! Yep, they have Zubat caves. You can get great pictures of Zubat here, as well as a couple Grimer and a Gastly. In the next room, you can get some Electabuzz pictures, and you'll see a weird egg, but leave them alone for now. Instead, get a shot of Diglett. And then get another shot of Diglett. And then another. And then you can get Dugtrio! And then you can get three Dugtrios! And then you can get six Dugtrios! You'll get great points out of the six Dugtrio shot. Anyway, now in the last room there's a single Electrode and some Magnemite. The Electrode is a nice shot but pretty useless for now, but get some Magnemite pictures. Finally, take a picture of a Weedle right by the exit. Apple After completing the Mine, you'll return to the lab and Professor Oak will give you the Apple. It can lure Pokemon nearby, which can get great shots, and you can also knock Pokemon over with it. For now, just follow this list to get all the pics you need with the Apple. * Throw an Apple right at the beginning of the Beach to get all the Pidgeys to fly there. * Throw an Apple at the surfboard where the Pikachu is for a special shot, Surfing Pikachu. * Later in the course when the Meowth shows up, throw an Apple at it. The Meowth will go crazy. * In the Mine, throw an Apple at the Kakuna to get them to fall down. Now you can get better shots. * Later on in the room with the Digletts, throw an Apple at the mysterious egg to get Zapdos to appear. * In the same room, throw an Apple at the Electabuzz and they'll give you hints about Zapdos and Dugtrio. * Right at the end, lure the three Magnemite together and they'll evolve in Magneton. * Right at the end, throw an Apple at the Electrode and he'll explode, revealing a secret path. Volcano After finding the secret path in the Mine, you can enter the Volcano. Here, get a picture of the two Charmander fighting, as well as the nearby Magmar. In the next area, there are two Slugma and a Magcargo to get. Then, there's a small area with six Charmander. Lure them together for a Charmander party. Then, get a quick shot of the three Magmar, but turn right quickly. Throw an Apple at the egg to get Moltres to appear. You're near the end, with a Charmeleon running around a lava pool. Get a picture, knock it in, and snap a shot of Charizard. That's it, so move on. Jungle Here in the Jungle, you'll drift along a river. Right away, throw an Apple at the Metapod to knock it down and get a good shot. Then, get some Poliwag. Be sure not to be too jerky with camera movements, otherwise the Poliwag might hide. On the left side, grab a Bulbasaur picture. Try to get it while it stands on two legs. Get a swarm of Beedrill, then get a shot of the nearby Slowpoke. Knock it into a Shellder sign and it will evolve into Slowbro. Around here, throw Apples randomly into the water until you get a shiny Magikarp. Also get the nearby shiny Pikachu dancing on a tree stump and the three Shellder. Getting them will make Cloyster appear. Finally, there's a Ivysaur nearby running around a pool. You know the drill, knock it in and take a shot of Venusaur. Pester Ball After completing the Jungle, you'll receive the Pester Ball. Use it to annoy Pokemon, knock them back, and force them out of their hiding spots. Here are some good places to use it: * Throw a Pester Ball in the rustling grass on the Beach to be greeted by a very angry Scyther. * Throw a Pester Ball at any Voltorb in the Mine to make it explode. * Throw a Pester Ball at the three Magmar in the Volcano to make them fight. * Throw a Pester Ball at any Charmanner in the Volcano to make them attack you.